


Podemos ser tres

by JiAh_M17



Series: Mariposas de colores [4]
Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, mariposasdecolores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: La vida es una sucesión de situaciones en las que puedes verlas desde diferentes ángulos. Puede haber un lado malo, un cincuenta- cincuenta, un lado bueno y un montón de otras posibilidades. Ver un lado u otro depende el banco de experiencias que tengamos para guiarnos a tomar la siguiente decisión.





	1. Prólogo: Ceremonia de las velas.

**Author's Note:**

> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.

Me retire de su departamento, solo para darle el tiempo que él me había pedido, aunque no le permitiría finalizar nuestra relación. Si fui estúpido al ocultar lo sucedido con KyungSoo y me arrepiento por eso. Sin embargo, había esperado mucho por una respuesta de BaekHyun. Quien ahora me estaba evitando del todo, ignorando mis llamadas, ordenando a sus empleados en el club que no me permitieran el acceso al mismo.

 

No me quedo otro remedio más que hacer acto de presencia frente a la puerta de su departamento hasta que él llegará a casa y terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas. Algo más sencillo de decir, que hacer. BaekHyun  intento y fallo en regresar al elevador y evitarme... una vez más.

 

—Vete por favor, no quiero hablar contigo, no estoy listo; necesito mas tiempo...

 

—No BaekHyun, ya no mas tiempo de reflexión, ¡Si demonios! Cometí un error al no hablar contigo de lo sucedido, pero no quería arruinar las cosas entre nosotros. —Esta situación era desesperante. —Soy una bestia lo sé; sin embargo, no quiero esperar más, si quieres enviar al diablo lo nuestro, hazlo de una buena vez.

 

El molesto y asfixiante silencio entre nosotros; BaekHyun cerró los ojos, negando a lo que sea que esté cruzando su cabeza. —Hay que entrar... antes que me arrepienta, y ya lo estoy haciendo.

 

Lo seguí a su departamento; las cosas no estaban de mi lado y tenía una muy, muy alta probabilidad de que no volviera a ver a BaekHyun después de este día, —explica tu lado de la historia y que sea rápido.

 

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

 

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera escuchar; se trata de que me expliques que rayos se te cruzó en la cabeza para no confiar en mí y no uses a KyungSoo como excusa, eres un adulto ¡Toma tus malditas decisiones! ¡Demonios! —BaekHyun terminó gritando.

 

—Quería evitar precisamente eso, evitar peleas, quería contarte, pero estaba buscando el momento y lo arruine todo. Soy un gran tonto.

 

—En todo el sentido de la palabra, un gran tonto, literalmente, —BaekHyun tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —Un gran tonto que no puedo odiar.

 

— ¿Eh?

 

—Me escuchaste, no puedo odiarte, —alegó.

 

—BaekHyun perdóname.

 

—Que sea incapaz de odiarte, no significa que pueda perdonar. Si me engañaste con eso ¿Cómo puedo creer qué todo lo demás es cierto? ¿Qué me asegura que serás sincero en el futuro? —Esa lúgubre mirada en su rostro.

 

—Permite demostrarte lo contrario.

 

— ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —Sus lágrimas brotaron, manchando su rostro, quise acercarme y confortarle, pero BaekHyun no me dejo. — ¡No me toques! Perdiste ese derecho al mentir.

 

—Por favor, Baek haré lo que sea. Lo que me pidas.

 

—Vete de mi casa ahora, eso quiero, —BaekHyun señaló la puerta.

 

—Por favor, BaekHyun.

 

—Sal de aquí por tu propia voluntad. —BaekHyun mantuvo su dedo en dirección a la puerta, —voy a llamar a seguridad ChanYeol, largarte.

 

— ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

 

BaekHyun no respondió, una nueva oleada de lágrima brotando de sus ojos, abrió su boca pero nada salió de ella. Esa imagen de BaekHyun me destrozó el alma. Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, lo había lastimado y su sufrimiento me estaba hiriendo. Tal vez sería mejor para ambos terminar la relación.

 

—No llores, no tienes derecho.

 

—Te lastime BaekHyun, ver en ti lo que eso causa me lástima también, viendo lo que he causado, tal vez lo mejor sea que terminemos. —Dije derrotado y  le di la espalda más que dispuesto a salir de allí.

 

—No te vayas idiota. —Dijo BaekHyun,  cambiando el ambiente entre nosotros y era bastante confuso ahora.

 

—Pero... —Dije limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro aún sin dar la cara.

 

BaekHyun me tomó de brazo, me arrastró hasta el sofá  y me empujó hacia el mueble. —Tú te quedas aquí. Tú no vas dejarme orejón.

 

—Baek–

 

Se subió a ahorcajadas sobre mi y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. —No hables... Ahora es mi turno. Necesitó tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido ¿De acuerdo?  Pero no quiero que nuestra relación llegue a su fin.

 

—Pudiste haberlo dicho.

 

— ¡Lo hice! Pero tú no le das uso a tu cerebro aparentemente. —BaekHyun finalmente estaba viéndome a los ojos, su llanto había parado, aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados, —hablé con KyungSoo, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

 

»Aclaramos las cosas entre nosotros, y me explicó algunas de ellas. Ustedes terminaron poco antes del viaje de tu familia ¿No es así?

 

—Él termino conmigo de hecho.

 

—Te lo mereces por idiota. Ocultar cosas ChanYeol no trae nada bueno, ¿Por qué no aprendes? —Alegó con una voz suave.

 

—Soy un idiota, por eso.

 

Recibí un beso en los labios, —lo eres... Y ChanYeol estas castigado.

 

— ¿Castigado?

 

—No habrá más que besos a hasta nuevo aviso y eso incluye el control de tus manos aventureras. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

 

—Haré lo que me pidas. Lo que tu órdenes.

 

BaekHyun me llamó un par de días después, tarde en la noche. No sé podría llamarle noche, era más el preludio al amanecer, fui por él al club; BaekHyun estaba tan cansado que apenas llegamos a su departamento se quito los zapatos y se lanzó sobre la cama. Yo podría decir que fue el inicio de pasar mis noches con BaekHyun; fue una de esas noches en las que le sugerí que tomáramos unas vacaciones, él no lo pensó mucho y al día siguiente estábamos tomando el primer vuelo disponible al extranjero.

 

Pasamos una semana en la playa, disfrutando del paisaje, la comida, y sobre todo estar juntos. Tal vez fue el ambiente, un artículo en un revista que BaekHyun compro por mera vanidad o las copas de champaña. Todo comenzó como un juego, o una broma; yo lo animé, aunque BaekHyun  no me tomó en serio al principio.

 

Al final de cuentas, conseguimos tres velas dos pequeñas y una  mucho mas grande, y la gerente del hotel fue nuestra oficiante. Encendimos las pequeñas velas primero, luego con la llama de las pequeñas velas encendimos la más grande, acompañados de las palabras —algo así como unos votos que encontramos en el internet. —dicha por la gerente. Nuestra propia e improvisada versión de una ceremonia de matrimonio.

 

 


	2. Capítulo I: Comportamiento extraño.

**_BaekHyun_ **

 

Llegue a casa luego del trabajo, y por demás cansado, las luces estaban apagadas y hubiese permanecido de esa forma, pero no quería tropezar con la mitad de mis cosas, ya había pasado una vez y aprendí mi lección desde entonces. Para mi sorpresa, no estaba solo ChanYeol me esperaba rendido en el sofá de la sala, cosa que no debería ser muy cómodo, el mueble no es lo suficientemente grande para ChanYeol.

 

—Gigante despierta, tendrás un dolor de espalda... —Bostecé,  el cansancio se ha apoderado de mí, toque su hombro para hacerle despertar.  —ChanYeol...

 

Él estuvo a punto de caer del sofá, me sonrió cuando logro sentarse en el sofá y me beso; ChanYeol se levantó del sofá y me cargo hasta la habitación, no soy una princesa y sabe que me irrita un poco que me trate como cristal frágil, pero estoy tan cansado que lo deje pasar. Ni bien llegamos a la cama quede rendido, no recuerdo haber cambiado mi ropa, ni haberme quitado los zapatos, pero al despertar unas horas después del amanecer,  tenía mi pijama puesta y sin zapatos. ChanYeol no estaba, probablemente se fue al trabajo.

 

Sin ánimos de cocinar me levanté de la cama, tomé una ducha, lavé mis dientes y me puse ropa cómoda. El olor de la comida recién hecha llego a mi nariz, avance con rapidez hasta la cocina. —Creí que estabas en el trabajo.

 

—Digamos que es mi día libre.

 

—Bien haré como que no escuché eso, no debes evadir tu trabajo por pasar todo el día aquí, ¿Qué huele tan bien? — Teníamos un mes prácticamente viviendo juntos y algunas cosas de ChanYeol estaban en mi armario.

 

—El desayuno.

 

—No pierdas otro día, ¿de acuerdo? —Fue un regaño de alguna manera, ChanYeol podría ser el hijo del dueño de la empresa y próximo líder, pero no era excusa para no ser responsable.

 

—Estoy bien con eso.

 

Desayunamos juntos y pasamos el resto de la mañana en pijamas  viendo los aburridos shows de la televisión matutina, muy aburridos por cierto. No es como si realmente le préstamos atención a la programación matutina.

 

 —Este sofá es muy pequeño.

 

—Es pequeño para ti, eres un gigante. —Las palabras quedaron a un lado.

 

Él me beso primero, y no iba a parar allí, sus manos vagaron por mi torso encima de la pijama que tenía puesta, nos separamos un poco solo el tiempo suficiente para yo pudiese colocarme sobre su regazo, aún vestido.  Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi camiseta, mientras nos besamos una vez más. ChanYeol cortó el beso, para quitarme la camiseta que ya era un estorbo. Nos dejamos llevar por momento, hicimos el amor sobre el pequeño sofá del cual ChanYeol se estaba quejando, el sofá solo era pequeño para dormir, para otras actividades quizás era más que perfecto.

 

—Ya no es… tan pequeño el sofá ¿cierto? —ChanYeol no aguanto la risa, y me uní a él después.

 

Unos días, más tarde invite a KyungSoo y a JongIn a comer. El almuerzo con KyungSoo y JongIn, fue muy entretenido, es una buena forma de expresarlo. El futuro próximo de de ambos estaba lleno de pañales y desvelos. ChanYeol no estuvo presente con nosotros, KyungSoo no esta para alterarse, no es algo bueno para él y ChanYeol por el momento desea evitar cruzar caminos con él, más de lo necesario.

 

KyungSoo y yo hablamos un poco sobre el tema, dejó claro que por su parte llevarse bien con ChanYeol era una posibilidad,  tal vez no al mismo nivel de confianza que pudieron haber tenido en el pasado o el que KyungSoo y yo tenemos, pero al menos las cosas serían más llevaderas.

 

Me tomé la noche libre, ChanYeol llegó después de las ocho. Mucho más tarde de lo que él acostumbra. —Bienvenido a casa ¿Cómo te fue el  trabajo?

 

—Por favor BaekHyun,  no permitas que se me acumule el trabajo de nuevo.

 

—Te lo advertí, —el tono de mi voz fue una clara burla.

 

— ¿Qué hay de ti?  ¿Cómo te fue?

 

—Bien, KyungSoo no esta enfermo, solo esta embarazado y JongIn esta más que encantado con ello, —ChanYeol se sorprendió, —y eso no es todo, tendrán dos bebés.

 

—Una doble celebración para ambos, supongo.

 

—Totalmente y estoy feliz por ambos, ellos están tan enamorados el uno del otro, se ven tan alegres en la compañía de otro. ¡Oh por…! ChanYeol voy a ser tío. —Me levante de asiento al notarlo. 

 

—Baek, ya eres tío si esa vamos ¿JiHoon no te llama de esa forma?

 

—Claro, pero a lo que me refiero es que voy a ser tío de nuevo. ¿Que apodos sería adecuado para ellos? —Si le había dado el apodo a JiHoon, _él pequeño bebé koala,_ sus hermanos o  hermanas, aunque es muy pronto para saber si son niños o niñas. También merecen uno.

 

—Estas muy emocionado ¿Acaso te agradan los niños? Puedo imaginarte en este momento con un pequeño en brazos.  

 

—Sí… —respondí sin fuerzas,  fue como si toda la emoción que sentía fuese drenada, por un momento. Y la sonrisa que tenia en rostro se desvaneció, con suerte logre ocultar mi desánimo de ChanYeol.

 

Aún no había podido hablar con ChanYeol sobre algunos _temas_ relacionadosconmigo, en decir nuestra relación relativamente reciente con lazos muy frágiles siendo sincero. Además,  esa linda imagen que ChanYeol había creado en su cabeza sobre un pequeño bebé no sería tan sencillo volverlo real.

 

— ¿ChanYeol, cuándo será la visita de tus padres? 

 

—La próxima semana. —ChanYeol Respondió con un sonrisa.   

 

 

[…]

**_ChanYeol_ **

 

La semana se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis padres llegaron a la ciudad de visita. Ellos ya conocían a BaekHyun, de hecho parece que ellos lo quiere más como un hijo que a mí, eso no me molesta al contrario, me encanta que puedan llevarse tan bien.     

 

— ¿BaekHyun, de que es esa lista que dejaste en la cocina?

 

—Son algunas ideas, tengo un amigo que esta embarazado, a él  se le hace un poco extraño que le de obsequios aun cuando se los merezca y estoy tratando de pensar en algo que no sea tan obstentoso... Sabes mamá Kyungsoo es muy obstinado. 

 

— ¿KyungSoo?  ChanYeol tenía un amigo que se llama así.

 

—Esto es algo gracioso mamá, mi amigo KyungSoo  es la misma persona de quien hablas. —BaekHyun respondió.    

 

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Que pequeño es el mundo.

 

— ¡Voy a ser tío por segunda vez mamá![1] —Baekhyun dijo emocionado —Kyung tiene un hijo,   es su bebé koala, aunque JiHoon ya no es un bebé ¡Ah! Y no le gusta que lo llamen así.

 

—Estás muy emocionado por tu amigo, no imagino como serás  cuando sean tus propios hijos, —mi padre quien se había mantenido como un oyente, dijo alegremente.    

 

—Sobre eso… Yo… —BaekHyun se con congeló por lo podría decir un segundo, y esa sonrisa incomoda y que había aprendido a identificar como una falsa expresión de felicidad de su parte, se instauro en su rostro. Era la segunda ocasión en la que BaekHyun actúa de esta manera, como si esas palabras el incomodaran de alguna manera. 

      

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Dije, era de noche y estábamos en nuestra habitación.

 

—Nada... Estoy bien. —Esas palabras no eran ciertas. La simple mención de niños lo ponía incómodo.

 

—BaekHyun... si es por el comentario de mi padre no te preocupes, los niños pueden esperar. —Le dije antes de besarlo.

 

—ChanYeol... yo... yo debo...

 

—No hablemos más de esto, si no estás listo yo lo entiendo y cuándo sea el momento adecuado lo  será.

 

—Es que yo... yo necesitó decirte que... —BaekHyun cerró los ojos.

 

—Hablaremos de eso después, —lo bese una vez más.

 

Fue más intenso, BaekHyun rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Estábamos avanzando hacia algo más intenso, pero BaekHyun tuvo que cortar mi inspiración.

 

—Por mucho que deseé continuar, ChanYeol no podemos. —BaekHyun tenia esa mueca en su rostro, esta situación le parcia graciosa y para mi no lo era del todo.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

—Tus padres están en la habitación de al lado, tu sabes que soy ruidoso y tu gigante te emocionas demasiado... la cabecera de esta cama golpea la pared y no quiero tener lidiar con la vergüenza mañana. —Dijo él y posiblemente tenia razón, no es como si le prestara atención esas cosas después de todo.

 

—Es una manera de arruinar el momento, Baek. —Dije.

 

—Di lo que quieras ChanYeol no pasará esta noche. — BaekHyun se burló. —Solo serán un par de horas, el viaje de tus padres es mañana.

 

— ¿Es una promesa?

 

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, solo vamos a dormir ChanYeol. —Nos acurrucamos juntos y nos fuimos a dormir.

 

En la mañana fui despertado por BaekHyun, quien ya estaba más que listo para el viaje al aeropuerto y esta demás decir que recibí un regaño de mi madre,  por ser un flojo. BaekHyun se había encargado del desayuno mientras yo estaba dormido. Regresamos a casa después que ellos tomaran su vuelo, pasamos un par de horas para nosotros antes de que BaekHyun se alistara para ir al trabajo. Lo acompañe al club, por que pasaría la noche solo en casa.

 

—No estoy seguro de que él quiera verme, no después de la tontería que hice.

 

—No habrá problema, le pregunte si puedes acompañarme y KyungSoo esta de acuerdo, —declaro   BaekHyun, aún  así no estaba seguro de esto.

 

Y claro BaekHyun estaba nervioso al igual que yo, sin embargo parte de ese peso se fue al entrar a la casa que KyunSoo y JongIn compartían. Fu incomodo al principio,  el saludo, las primeras palabras en   conversación sobre las cosas del día a día. Hasta que tuve el valor, al decirlo de alguna forma, de pedir disculpas por mis acciones. Y me sorprendió su respuesta, en pocas palabras borrón y cuenta nueva. Después de eso la atmosfera entre ostros era mucho más ligera, y un peso sobre mis hombros se había ido.  

 

La actitud de BaekHyun no parecía diferente a la usual, como si asunto de los hijos, nunca hubiese sucedido, no parecía ser algo tan serio, e incluso cuando KyungSoo le pidió ayuda para la habitación de sus hijos, no había un cambio; solo emoción. Así que no quise tocar ese tema y llegado el momento del parto de KyungSoo, solo fuimos al centro medico para felicitar a los nuevos padres.  BaekHyun estaba embobado con sus nuevos sobrinos, y se tomo muchas fotos con ellos. Siendo sincero era una imagen a la que se debería apreciar con detenimiento.

 

Una especie de felicidad con esos pequeños  niños que lo llamarían tío,   difícil de describir con certeza, y eso me dejaba un poco confundido ¿Por qué su actitud cambiaba cuándo la sola mención de tener  hijos era sacada a colación? No obstante, desbordaba de felicidad con los pequeños retoños de su amigo. Definitivamente era algo de lo que BaekHyun y yo tendríamos que hablar en un futuro cercano.

 

—Espero que se parezcan a ti. — Dije en cuanto llegamos a casa.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Nuestros hijos, espero que se parezcan a ti… Aunque los lóbulos de las orejas son predominantemente grandes en mi familia, ya sabes…

 

—Sobre eso ChanYeol…—BaekHyun titubeo y bajo la mirada, pero yo estaba muy emocionado de solo pensarlo, que aun cuando me di cuenta que no se estaba comportando de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre.   

_— ¿Tres niños te parece bien para nosotros?_

BaekHyun solo asintió aunque no parecía convencido del todo, su actitud alegre se había desvanecido y metafóricamente  hablando podría ver los engranajes e su cabeza girar a gran velocidad.  Pero yo estaba muy emocionado de solo pensarlo, que aun cuando me di cuenta que no se estaba comportando de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre. Como si algo le preocupara.

  

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Esto lo vi en un drama, la chica que de hecho ya estaba casada con el protagonista, llamaba madre a su suegra. Y también lo llegue a observar una vez más en el programa de televisión  The return of Superman, donde la esposa de uno de los principales de Show llama madre a su suegra así que por eso BaekHyun lo hace. Aunque Baek y ChanYeol hasta este punto no están casados, solo quise demostrar la familiaridad que existe entre bae4k y su suegra.    


	3. Capítulo II: Sí es duro para ti, imagínate lo que es para él.

**_BaekHyun_ **

 

Fui a visitar a KyungSoo, tenia que hablar con alguien, con él para ser mas preciso, KyungSoo tenia conocimiento sobre mi situación, y porque quería ver a mis sobrinos.  Esos hermosos niños, que cada día estaban más grandes. —Sabes hace poco el tema sobre los niños surgió entre nosotros.  

 

—Así que ustedes están hablando sobre tener hijos. —KyungSoo preguntó, mientras preparaba el biberón de TaeOh.

 

Yo tenía a la HyangGi conmigo. Ella es una pequeña princesa bien portada, sonríe casi todo el tiempo, claro esta cuando no necesita que le cambien el pañal, o  fuese su hora de comer, incluso en esos momento era tierna.    

 

—No con exactitud,  cuándo le hablé de ti y estas hermosuras, me emocione un poco y ChanYeol insinuó algo sobre mí y un bebé. Él ha estado soltando indirectas pro aquí y por allá de hecho, —dije y luego deje ir el aire de mis pulmones en un suspiro. —Y luego en la visita de sus padres el tema surgió de nuevo como algo ligero... Sabes estuve a punto de decírselo en ambas ocasiones y en muchas otras más, pero ChanYeol me interrumpió  o las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta. Hace un par de días lo intente de nuevo, y solo para decir algo que ni siquiera venia al caso. 

 

—Si  ChanYeol y tú van en serio tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar sobre ese tema con detenimiento. Además, qué tan… inflexible puede ser ChanYeol como para no continuar la relación, porque ese es tu mayor miedo, que la historia se repita y ChanYeol huya lejos de ti en el momento en que se lo digas.  —KyungSoo tenía la razón en todo.

 

—Lo sé pero ChanYeol esta tan ilusionado que, incluso me pregunto si tres niños seria la cantidad adecuada para mostros y  no quiero que el me vea como inservible solo por el hecho de que no soy capaz de darle hijos. —Dije, así como había cosas que KyungSoo evitaba a toda costa, yo también tengo y esa sensación de sentirme _inútil_ estaba relacionada con eso y con mi ex.

 

—Ya sácate las palabras de… cúbrele los oídos, son muy pequeños para escuchar lo que pienso de tu ex,  —hice lo que KyungSoo me pidió y él cubrió los oídos de TaeOh.  —Porque ese remedo de ser humano, desperdicio total de ADN, hijo de…

 

— ¡KyungSoo!

 

—Te dije que no serian cosas bonitas, —terminamos riéndonos por eso. 

 

Pues ahora a ambos nos parecía gracioso, aunque no lo fue en su momento. TaeWoo[2] fue—y digo fue por ya no tengo información alguna sobre él, en pocas palabras esta muerto para mí  —alguien con mantuve una relación. Lo bastante seria y duradera como para llegar a tener planes de matrimonio. Planes que se derrumbaron en momento que ingenuamente le conté sobre mi problema.    ¡Maldición! tenía que ser sincero con él y mi sinceridad fue el final de esa relación, al menos viendo el lado bueno de ese incidente me libreé de unir mi vida con la de un patán.     

 

— ¿Te has topado con ese… personaje en algún momento después que terminaron?

 

—No, gracias al cielo, que no.  Dudo mucho que mi reacción se buena si llegamos encontrarnos de nuevo. Cambiando el tema ¿cómo te ha dio con ChaeYoung?  Por tu compromiso con JongIn. —Pregunte, las cosas habían cambiando entre ellos un poco diría yo pero  no estaba seguro que tanto.

 

KyungSoo se estaba riendo, y se que estaba a punto de revelarme algo. —Sobre eso Baek… JongIn y o nos casamos  la semana pasada…

 

— ¡¿Qué?! Te odio Do KyungSoo, ¿Por qué no me avisaron par estar presente? —Decir que estaba sorprendido seria poco.

 

—Todo comenzó como una broma, y solo le dije hagámoslo. Los niños se quedaron con JiHoon  mientras fuimos al registro,  y no se lo he dicho a YiXing aún.

 

—Eres increíble, y luego ustedes me acusan de ser impredecible… ¿Al menos piensan hacer un ceremonia,  solo el placer de hacerla? —Pregunte, aunque  podría afirmar que ellos no harían nada, conozco a mi amigo después de todo.  

 

—No, y ya lo hablamos.

 

—Para mi boda, solo serás un invitado, olvídate de ser mi padrino. Le diré a mi primo TaeHyung… —Solo bromeaba, Tae no es tan fiable para tal responsabilidad.    

 

—Está bien. Creo que es mejor que se un familiar que aprecias mucho, a que yo lo sea.

 

—Como si fuese a dejar que mi primo lo fuera y lo sabes. Además es  solo un niño—no reímos sobre eso, pero nuestro momento de carcajadas llego a su fin, mis sobrinos demandaron atención.       

 

Después de visitar a KyungSoo, quise hablar con ChanYeol, pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta una vez más y se que él había notado  mi comportamiento fuera de lo habitual, además haberle mostrado esas fotografías con los mellizos, solo hizo que mi cobardía se hiciera mas grande.     Te ves muy bien con ellos… _Espero que nuestros hijos  se parezcan a ti… Aunque los lóbulos de las orejas son predominantemente grandes en mi familia…_

 

            Estuvimos en un parque por concierto al aire libre, había familias, parejas jóvenes,  y recién casados, ancianos. Era un lugar público después de todo.  Estaríamos con mi madre, todo parecía ir bien, y con normalidad. Hasta que ChanYeol se quedo observando a un grupo de niños jugar,  mi madre también lo notó.  Eso me hizo sentir horrible, y la salida que pensé iba disfrutar no puedo ser. Se que él se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud ese día, y podría especular que los engranajes en su cabeza estaba girando, maquinando una idea equivocada sobre mi comportamiento.

 

[…]

**_ChanYeol_ **

****

—ChanYeol,  yo quiero decirte algo…

 

—Es algo serio o solo algo sobre el clima de hoy, sobre tus calcetines, o sobre cualquier cosa totalmente innecesaria. —Reí por lo que dije, y es que su comportamiento seguía siendo extraño. Sin embargo, no sabía como hablar de eso.

 

—Es algo serio… muy serio, tanto es así que si después que te lo diga, tú no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé. —Su semblante era serio y eso no me ayudaba en nada sinceramente.  

 

—Bien… No tengo idea de lo que estas por revelarme, o cuan grave sea…

 

—No te apresures hasta saber todos los hechos. —Dijo BaekHyun manteniendo su estado de seriedad,  —Se que el tema sobre los niños se ha vuelto un tanto incomodo, para mi y confuso para ti.  Yo… Es algo difícil para mí hablar de esto, porque no tengo idea cual sea tu reacción y temo que sea negativa.

 

—Solo dilo BaekHyun… yo también quería hablar contigo sobre eso, solo que no sé como abordarlo sin ser brusco. —Le respondí creyendo que así fuese animarlo, y poder conversar como dos personas civilizadas.

 

—Bien… ChanYeol para mí, esto… No puedo, yo simplemente no puedo. —Era confuso con solo verlo intentar explicar sin tener todos los detalles. Ni siquiera sabía lo a donde iba todo esto.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

 

—Se que esto te emociona, y lamento no sabes cuanto, pero para mi es imposible cumplir ese sueño de formar una familia. —BaekHyun dijo, su semblante pasó de ser serio a triste.

 

— ¿No estas listo aún o solo no quieres?         

 

—No es eso ChanYeol, es imposible para mí, fui a terapia por esto es algo que he aprendido a aceptar y no sabes lo difícil que es para mí… Es irónico sabes, tenia un plan de vida para mi, pero todo se arruino… Todos mis planes  se desplomaron  como un castillo de naipes... El hecho es que soy estéril ChanYeol. —No supe que responder. No esperaba esto en absoluto.

 

Tenía mis suposiciones, aunque lo que creí no podría estar más lejos de nuestra realidad. BaekHyun abandonó su lugar en el sofá, y no  dije  nada en absoluto, solo me quede allí, a escuchar el golpe de la puerta al  ser cerrada. Tenía la cabeza arremolinada de pensamientos, tenia muchos sueños, estaba ilusionado par que mentir. _«Espero que se parezcan a ti». «…Aunque los lóbulos de las orejas son predominantemente grandes en mi familia» « ¿Tres niños te parece bien para nosotros?»_

Ser consiente que ahora eso no es posible, es como chocar contra un muro de concreto reforzado ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Me había devastado esa revelación, necesitaba despejar mi mente de alguna forma.  Tome mis llaves, y salí de casa, solo hasta el lobby, viendo la entrada y salida de alguno que otro vecino. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí hasta que decidí salir simplemente a caminar.

 

   En el estado en que me encontraba, el tiempo y mis acciones eran confusas, ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar el momento en que  tome mi teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón o haberle marcado a HongKi.

 

_— ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás?_

 

—Hola HongKi… —Sé que mi voz ha de escucharse lamentable, tanto que HongKi puedo distinguirla.

   

HongKi era mi amigo más cercano, podría hablar con sin restricciones, sin censura. Sin ser juzgado. Le conté lo sucedido, lo devastador que esto es para mí, como mis planes con BaekHyun.

 

_—Sé que esto es duro para ti, y puedo entender eso, pero…  ¿Qué hay de BaekHyun? En todo este lapsus, entre el que te revelo esta verdad y lo que sea que te haya tomado llamarme,   ¿Has pensado que tan duro ha sido para él hablar sobre el tema?_

 

 

¿BaekHyun? No había pensado en él, probablemente esta en la habitación hecho un ovillo, llorando por lo inconsciente y estúpido que soy   —…No, solo lo deje encerrarse en la habitación principal y me fui.

 

 

  _—Yeol tu simplemente puedes ser un grandísimo idiota sin proponértelo._

— ¡Maldición! —Que clase de tontería había hecho, BaekHyun estaba lastimado, y una vez mas era mi culpa.

 

 

_—Si ChanYeol es una bazofia, así que en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una llamada telefónica, regresa a casa con tu novio y arregla el desastre que dejaste atrás gigante torpe._

 

Colgué mi teléfono y corrí todo el camino de regreso al departamento. Mi respiración era un lio al llegar al lobby, y entre al elevador tan rápido como las puertas se abrieron, esta cosa no podría ser más lenta, o solo era yo y mi percepción de la velocidad del elevador. Tan pronto se abrieron las puertas en nuestro piso. No me tomo ni dos minutos llegar a la puerta y con torpeza, logre entrar al silencioso departamento, corrí Tan rápido hacia la habitación, pero BaekHyun no estaba allí. La cama esto solo un poco desordenada, como si el solo hubiese tomado asiento allí pro un corto periodo.

 

 

Tampoco se encontraba en le baño y dentro del departamento no había rastro de su presencia.  — ¡Demonios! BaekHyun ¿dónde estás?

 

 

Busque entre sus cosas alguna libreta con  números de contacto, a YiXing pero su teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de área, y no tenia  otra opción más que llamar a KyungSoo. Él podría saber donde esta BaekHyun.

 

_—Buenas tardes, usted ha llamado a la residencia Kim- Do, con ¿Quién desea hablar?_ —El cielo me odia eso es seguro, porque ese niño tenia que responder.

— ¿JiHoon? Soy ChanYeol ¿podrías comunicarme con tu padre?

_—Mi papá no esta, salió de casa hace un rato después de recibir una llamada de tío BaekHyun y si esta llamando para saber de él,  no tengo idea en donde se encuentran, así que adiós señor Park, tenga una buena vida y no sea tan imprudente en el futuro **[3]**. —_El chico cortó la llamada.

 

Perdí mi tiempo en esa llamada, aun no tengo idea donde esta mi  novio con quien necesito hablar con urgencia. Y si sigo halándome el cabello me quedare calvo, en un futuro cercano. Hice un nuevo intento al llamar al club, pero no sabían nada de BaekHyun,mi ultima opción seria llamar a su madre y estaba dudando en hacerlo, tendría que explicar a _mamá, la razón por qué no sé donde diablos estaba su hijo y por qué no sabia de su paradero._     

    

 

[2] Kim TaeWo o Kasper, coreógrafo y bailarín.

[3] JiHoon no sabe que entre ChanYeol y BaekHyun, solo esta molestando a ChanYeol.


	4. Capítulo III: ¿P-por q-qué? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

**_BaekHyun_ **

 

Trate de aguantar las lágrimas hasta llegar a la habitación en pocas palabras ser fuerte y apenas lo logre,  ChanYeol solo se quedó allí en la sala sin decir nada. Me senté sobre la cama y las lágrimas simplemente fluyeron, yo esperaba algo así ¡demonios! Ya había estado en esta situación antes, y es igual de dolorosa que en aquella ocasión.

 

— ¿Podemos vernos? —llame  a KyungSoo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, o al menos despejar un poco mi cabeza. Además no quería estar en mi departamento.  

 

_— ¿Se lo dijiste?..._

 

—Sí...—Respondí, aún había lágrimas en mis ojos—. Kyung… ¿puedes ir al lugar de siempre?

 

 _—Voy en camino. —_ Finalice la llamada _._ Tomé mis llaves y salí de la habitación, estaba solo en el departamento... _ChanYeol se había ido._

 

 Un suspiro escapo de mis labios, no había remedio con esta situación, salí de casa y tome un taxi, mi viaje en auto termino frente a una cafetería, y el resto lo recorrí caminando. Era un karaoke, KyungSoo, YiXing y  yo visitábamos ese lugar muy seguido en el pasado, para nosotros era como una forma de dejar ir el estrés con algunas canciones, solo que yo no estaba estresado sino destrozado.

 

Me encontré a KyungSoo y YiXing fuera de establecimiento, no tuve decirles ni una palabra y ellos estaban abrazándome, estuvimos así unos minutos y probablemente que circulaba por la calle a esa hora les pareció bastante raro que tres adultos estuviesen abrazados a mitad de la acera mientras uno de ellos estaba llorando.          

 

Entramos al karaoke y fuimos recibidos por YuRi.

 

 — ¿Quién es el melancólico? —Preguntó YuRi, la hija de dueño y ahora encargada de ese lugar.  KyungSoo me señalo a mí. —Les daré el lugar  de siempre, si quieren algunas bebidas solo pídanlas.  

 

—Gracias… —Mi se escuchaba horrible y puedo estar seguro que no veía muy bien.

 

—Sí este lugar puede ser ayuda para ti, adelante.

 

Entramos a la habitación, YiXing se fue directo a la maquina de karaoke, KyungSoo y yo nos sentamos. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando YuRi nos ofreció algunas bebidas cortesía de la casa, pero tuvimos que declinar, KyungSoo y YiXing  conducirían de regreso a casa y yo no podría  aparecer frente a mi madre pasado de copas.  Así que solo seria sodas para nosotros.

 

—No estaba cuando salí de la habitación, así que supongo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que pidas sus cosas de vuelta. —Ya no había lágrimas en mi rostro, mi llanto había parado por el momento.             

— ¿Alguna canción en espacial?

 

—Elige tú, Yiyi.  —Le respondí. —sabes creí que seria  menos doloroso, pero es obvio que esto aún me afecta…

 

La melodía de Time Machine llego a mis oídos… no es que esa canción fuese el reflejo de mi situación, pero era una canción triste y estaba llorando de nuevo.   —Lo siento, la cambiaré.

 

—Déjala Yiyi… es mejor que me desahogué antes de ir a casa mi madre.       

 

YiXing se sentó a mi lado, y como si fuese una cruel broma del destino, cada canción o al menos la pista que esa maquina había colocado, era lo bastante deprimente o solo era yo, pues dudo que jingle sobre unos chocolates, fuese tan melancólico. Después de unas horas en el karaoke, fui casa de mis padres. Mamá no hizo preguntas, solo me dejo pasar y solo le dije lo que sucedió tres días después para hacer el menor escándalo de este asunto.

 

Estuve en casa de mis padres dos semanas, mantuve apagado mi teléfono personal y cualquier inconveniente con el club, sabia que podrían llamar al hogar de mis padres, esa era mi orden. Pasado ese tiempo regrese a casa,  llegue al edificio por la tarde, subí al elevador y a quien menos esperaba ver parado frente a mi puerta cuando el elevado se abrió era a ChanYeol.

 

—No te vayas…

 

—No fui yo quien se escabullo del departamento en cuanto pudo… —le dije, tome una bocanada de aire, no había ningún sentido en buscar una confrontación. —Puedo enviar tus cosas por correo… Así podremos evitar vernos.

 

— ¿Estas asumiendo una ruptura? Por qué si ese es el caso deberás sacarte esa idea de la cabeza  en este momento, BaekHyun.

 

—No espero otra cosa, ChanYeol.  Para mí es más que claro que…

 

—Cierra la boca BaekHyun, ahora abre esa puerta, porque tú y yo vamos hablar y no me voy a ir hasta que eso suceda. De hecho no me iré. —Él en ningún momento pasado me habría hablado de esa manera. _Para qué hablar, no soy la persona que cumpla sus expectativas._ —Cuéntamelo todo, sabes a que me refiero.

   

 

—Bien, tenía 19 años… Para poder recuperar mi salud, digamos que fue eso de acuerdo, tuve que someterme a una cirugía, como una consecuencia de esa intervención y el tratamiento que arrastraba consigo…[4]

 

— ¿Qué sucedió?  ¿Por qué una cirugía? —el se veía intrigado y preocupado.

 

—Cáncer, ChanYeol. Soy sobreviviente de Cáncer. —Dije, un suspiro escapo de mis labios. —La razón por la que no soy capaz de llevar un embarazo es consecuencia del cáncer…

 

ChanYeol no pronuncio palabra alguna solo se quedo allí mirándome, así que esto paso de ser incomodo a confuso. En mi cabeza  el siguiente movimiento lógico, puedo decirlo de esa manera seria, que él se  fuera y yo terminara enviando sus cosas a su casa, a la que casi no ha ocupado los últimos meses.        

 

[…]

**_ChanYeol_ **

 

Decir que la declaración de BaekHyun  no me había aturdido, por demás pasmado de hecho, seria una total mentira; si en el momento en que BaekHyun me revelo sobre su condición, no espera que esto fuese tan serio.  No espera que haya tenido que afrontar algo tan serio siendo tan joven.

 

—Si quieres tomar tus cosas ahora, puedes hacerlo, solo avísame cuando tengas todo y… —BaekHyun me saco de mi desconcierto con esas palabras justo a tiempo. 

— ¿Por qué sigues con eso BaekHyun?

 

—Tengo mis motivos, y tal vez quiero que esto sea lo menos dolores posible para mí, no tengo porque sufrir por esto de nuevo.  —Dijo BaekHyun, es imagen sombría que tenia cuando llego se había esfumado. 

 

Sus palabras eran un montón de incógnitas que se estaban acumulando. — ¿De qué demonios hablas, BaekHyun?

 

—Nada importante sí, solo vete de una vez. TaeYeon necesita que revise unas ordenas antes de hacer el pedido, debo ir allí… —BaekHyun respondió, ya  no parecía irritado, y es probable que solo este desviando el tema.   

 

—No BaekHyun, tu vas decirme de que se trata ¡Y por qué esta asumiendo que quiero terminar contigo!

 

—Eso no importa ahora si… Yo ya pase por esto una vez y por eso asumo que no quieres seguir con esta relación. —Él bajo la cabeza y paso sus manos pro su cabello antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

 

— ¿Quién fue?

 

—ChanYeol por favor… — su respuesta me molesto. Es más que claro que había algo más, no solo era su condición, haba otra situación u otra persona detrás de esto.     

 

—Por favor nada, BaekHyun, ¿Quien fue?    

—Tuve una relación con alguien, fue algo lo bastante serio, como para pensar en el matrimonio, y siendo sincero en este momento, fui un estúpido al si quiera pensar en ligar mi vida a ese hombre. A él también le dije por lo que pase, y me rechazo. Esta persona tiene sus convicciones y alguien con que no puede darle descendencia le es inútil. —BaekHyun lo dijo con tanta calma que fue espelúznate.

_¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?_ … Un pensamiento o cruzo mi cabeza,  BaekHyun no podría estar siquiera pensando que yo…

 

 — ¿Tu… me estas comparando con ese sujeto?

 

— ¡No! ¡Por el amor al cielo no ChanYeol!  Pero es comprensible para mí que desees terminar con esto, Tu quieres hijos... probablemente que lleven tu sangre... ¿no es así? — ¿Qué tanto ha de haberle afectado la situación con ese sujeto para llegar a tan apresuradas conclusiones? BaekHyun desvío su mirada. Yo estaba afectado y eso expresaba muy poco lo sentía —Bien, solo dilo.

 

— Tu no me estas entendiendo y no me has dejado explicarte… —Tome una bocanada de aire, y quizás eso solo hizo que la situación  por demás incomoda lo fuese aun mas pero necesitaba hacerlo. —Claro que quiero tener hijos, formar una familia... Pero también quiero que tú seas parte de ello, BaekHyun.

 

—Pero yo…

 

—Escúchame, quiero compartir mi vida contigo si tu estas de acuerdo… y sobre los niños, hay muchas alternativas para nosotros… Solo debemos investigar un poco, no es el final  de ese asunto.

 

—Yo creí que… Es solo que… —BaekHyun empezó  llorar,  y me acerque a él para abrazarlo, — ¿P-por q-qué? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

 

—Porque eso quiero, por eso regrese aquí, pero tu  habías salido de casa, me he quedado aquí esperándote cada día a que llegaras. —BaekHyun siguió llorando. —Pero tú me estuviste evitando.

 

—Te estaba dando tu espacio.

 

— ¿Estas seguro de esa afirmación? —Dije, claro que el no me estaba dando mi espacio me estaba evitando, dejando que su mala experiencia del pasado   le guiara para   tomar las  decisiones.

 

—No del todo… Yo si te estuve evitando las últimas semanas. No me hacia ningún sentido tener que hablar contigo, si para mi era un hecho que lo nuestro había terminado y no quería escuchar esas palabras hirientes de nuevo.

 

—Pero yo no soy _ese_ … como sea que se llame y no voy a dejarte ir.  —Dije y puse algo de distancia, la suficiente para que BaekHyun pudiese verme a los ojos directamente — ¿Tú quieres que lo nuestro termine?

 

—No, claro que no ChanYeol, pero… olvídalo, yo quiero estar a tu lado y...  —Lo interrumpí uniendo nuestros labios en un beso tierno, lento, como ambos habíamos deseado tras la distancia, es algo que necesitábamos, por el amor al cielo nos extrañábamos demasiado.

 

 BaekHyun le dio fin a nuestra demostración de afecto con una sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro. Luego empezó a reírse, e intentaba parar pero no lograba hacerlo — ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?       

 

—Es solo que he de verme horrible, yo regrese a casa para dormir y luego ir al trabajo.  Ahora mírame...

 

—Te ves hermoso... eres hermoso... —lo bese por todo el rostro, causándole cosquillas. 

 

Pare un minuto, solo para cargarlo como un costal de papas hasta la habitación, BaekHyun no paro de reír en todo momento.   Continúe mi acto de afecto cuando ambos estábamos recostados en la cama.

 

—Baek… ¿Cuándo quieres que sea nuestra fiesta de compromiso?

 

— ¿No te estás adelantado? —Dijo con su cabeza apoya sobre mi pecho.

 

—Tal vez.

 

—Que tal en unos cuatro meses, después que hables con tus padres  sobre lo que sucede conmigo.  —Dijo BaekHyun.

 

—No van a negarse si a eso te refieres. Tú les agradas incluso más que yo.

 

—No digas esas cosas Gigante. 

 

Las cosas entre nosotros se solucionaron, es decir no es que con esas palabras aquella tarde todo volvió a nuestra acostumbrada normalidad, ambos estuvimos pisando hielo frágil durante un tiempo, pero las cosas se fueron calmando poco a poco. También como Baek me lo pidió hable con mis padres, para no era necesario, pero si BaekHyun lo necesitaba yo lo haría por él y la respuesta de ambos fue la que yo esperaba de ellos. Baek era considerado un miembro de mi familia, incluso más que yo.           

 

 

 

[4] No quise explayarme mucho con esto así solo será esta parte. No quiero ser medicamente inexacta


	5. Capítulo IV: Celebrando nuestra unión.

**_BaekHyun_ **

****

Ayudar a YiXing y a su amigo,  que parecía más que su amigo siendo sincero. Yiyi y Oh SeHun eran en pocas palabras la representación gráfica de matrimonio o en su defecto lo más cercano a una relación perfecta. Con un pequeño detalle, YiXing y SeHun aún no admitían lo que sentían por el otro o lo estaban escondiendo muy mal.

 

En fin, SeHun se mudaría de Jeju a Seúl por trabajo y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, es allí donde entró yo, si hubiese elegido trabajar en bienes raíces me iría muy bien de hecho, pero no le fue una opción y no creo que lo tome como una profesión a futuro.  Nosotros estuvimos viendo algunos lugares con posibilidades,  aunque no estoy tan seguro que Yiyi y SeHun quieran vivir separados, esos dos se traen algo y me cambio el nombre si no es así.

 

— ¿Cómo te fue con YiXing y su amigo? —ChanYeol dijo, mientras sacaba algunas cosas de refrigerador.

 

—Bien,  aunque si te soy sincero no creo que SeHun alquile o compre alguna propiedad. —Dije con una sonrisa, quizás solo estaba bromeando.

 

—BaekHyun deja de ver parejas en todos lados.

 

—Gigante, dudo mucho que estés a escasos centímetros de besar a tu amigo más íntimo y eso sea solo una amistad. —Respondí,  cosa que sorprendió a ChanYeol, me acerque a él lo suficiente para demostrar cierto punto. —Así de cerca...

 

—No se besaron frente a ti ¿o sí? —Soltó él con una sonrisa. — ¿se besaron?

 

—Frente a mí no, pero solo ellos saben lo que sucede en la bonita casa que YiXing amablemente me dejo decorar ¿Qué podrían contar esas paredes si hablaran? —Respondí y luego lo bese.   —Podrás verlo por ti mismo, cenaremos con Yiyi, SeHun, KyungSoo y compañía  en una semana.

 

Me aleje lo suficiente para que el pudiese continuar con el aperitivo que estaba preparando para ambos

 

—Tú y yo veremos a HongKi en dos días. —ChanYeol anuncio.

 

—El locutor de radio… —Él tiene un programa en la radio bastante popular. Además  había conocido al amigo de ChanYeol tiempo atrás.

 

—Sí. —Respondió   ChanYeol.

 

La comida con HongKi fue muy divertida el trajo a su novia fue más como algún tipo de cita doble. Surgieron viejas y graciosas historias con ChanYeol como protagonista, en pocas palabras nos divertimos mucho. Luego la diversión se termino el trabajo nos consumió a cada uno,  al menos hasta la siguiente comida con amigos. Tuvimos que unir dos mesas para tanta personas incluyendo los dos pequeño de Kyung.

 

— ¿Y bien ese muchacho sigue tras WonWoo?    

 

— ¿MinGyu? Sí, más ahora que sus padres se mudaron al mismo vecindario que el de WonWoo. Él dice que es agradable pero a veces es una total molestia, sobretodo porque las ventanas de sus habitaciones se comunican—. Soltó JiHoon con simpleza, es decir yo como su tío favorito tengo muy buena comunicación, no más que KyungSoo claro esta.

 

 En fin el asunto era que uno de sus amigos tiene un pretendiente, aunque WonWoo solo lo ve como un amigo, además son muy jóvenes  para pensar en esas cosas si me lo preguntan.

 

— ¿Qué hay  de ti pequeño bebé Koala?

 

— ¿Sobre qué? —Pregunto JiHoon, ajeno a lo que yo intentaba insinuar.

 

— ¿Algún muchacho se ha fijado en tu mal encarado y tierno rostro? —Pregunte, mientras esperaba a que  la comida llegara.

 

—No que yo sepa.

 

—Eso no pasara pronto, en serio. JiHoon debe vivir su  vida con tranquilidad y acorde a su edad. —Dijo JongIn, esto de haber sido aceptado como padre de JiHoon, (no solo en el ámbito legal) se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, pero supongo que era algo bueno para ellos, no lo sé.

 

—Para tu caballo vaquero, quien ha dicho que quiero tener novio en este momento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer por mi mismo antes de siquiera pensar en una relación. —KyungSoo se estaba riendo de JongIn, el resto de nosotros lo hizo. Es decir mi sobrino de catorce años había sido muy directo y centrado.

 

—Sabes JongIn en algún momento JiHoon se alejara de sus ramas en busca de otro árbol y de seguro con el apoyo de KyungSoo.

 

—Es parte de la vida. —Respondió KyungSoo, quien no es que sea condescendiente con JiHoon, solo que confía En JiHoon lo suficiente. Además, Kyung no va dejar salir de su cabeza ese pensamiento que en si solo es proteger a toda costa a su pequeño bebé koala  JiHoon. Es su pequeño bebe koala después de todo.  

 

— Solo tiene catorce. —musito JongIn.   

 

—Uno, sigo aquí y dos,  me das la razón. —Respondió JiHoon, seguido de algunos balbuceos de los mellizos — ¡Ves ellos están de acuerdo conmigo!

 

—Es un complot... —Soltó JongIn, como sus pequeños bebés y JiHoon pudiesen hacer eso.  

 

—Pues claro, somos hermanos ¡Duh! —dijo JiHoon haciéndonos reír una vez más. —¿Lo ves? —Haciendo referencia a los balbuceos de los mellizos una vez más.        

 

 

—Bien fin de la discusión, mejor centrémonos en ese pequeño detalle sobre que SeHun conoce a la mitad nuestro grupo, antes de su mudanza a Seúl. —YiXing nos habia contado ese pequeño detalle, que KyungSoo habia olvidado mencionar.

 

—JongIn es el socio de la pareja de un gran amigo, y da la  enorme casualidad  que nos conocimos en la fiesta del bebé de Tao, mi amigo. No hay una gran historia detrás de eso.

 

—Más allá de que tú organizaste esa fiesta.

 

—Recuérdame no volver hacer parte de algo como eso en la vida, XingXing. Menos bajo las mis condiciones. —Comento SeHun, luego relato las vicisitudes que tuvo que pasar para organizar esa reunión, además de la cara de amargado del padre de su segundo sobrino.   

 

La comida llegó a su fin con una conversación y una segunda reunión lo más pronto que nuestras agendas nos permitiesen. Cosa que podría ser un poco complicado, por los diferentes oficios de cada uno y las responsabilidades que teníamos, aunque qué podría saber yo sobre lo que nos depara el futuro.    

 

[…]

 

**_ChanYeol_ **

****

    Organizar una fiesta de compromiso no es sencillo, aunque BaekHyun lo haga ver de esa manera.  ¡No sé como lo hace! Además tuvo ayuda de KyungSoo y YiXing. En fin el tan esperado día, delante de todos nuestros amigos, los empleados de club, mis padres y los suyos. Siendo el centro de atención a aquella noche. BaekHyun y yo nos comprometimos formalmente, firma simplemente hermoso, glorioso.  habíamos pasado por algunos altibajos, casi rompimos en dos ocasiones, no obstante aqui estábamos después de superarlas.

 

Nos fuimos de viaje una vez más como una especie de tradición para nosotros para los buenos momentos.

 

Estuvimos en la playa una vez más, vimos a la gerente del hotel, y casí, estuvimos a punto de casarnos, fue un impulso... sí, pero luego de meditarlo un poco decidimos que sería mejor dar ese paso en casa—, no en el departamento literalmente—, y quizás, solo quizás tener una hermosa ceremonia, como BaekHyun se la merecía y quizás yo había idealizado... un poco.

 

Fue un viaje corto más que nada porque el trabajo nos impidió seguir con el viaje, más el mío. BaekHyun al menos podía delegar el liderazgo, pero yo  no; así que después de un par de días estábamos de vuelta. Habiendo superado el exceso de trabajo, tanto como BaekHyun y yo comenzamos los preparativos de nuestra boda. Que termino siendo… un tanto estresante para mí. Es decir,  sabía que estas cosas tenían cierto grado de dificultad, no lo niego, pero yo realmente no sabía que tan complicado era.

 

La decoración, cuáles flores era las más adecuadas para la ocasión, el lugar de la ceremonia y la recepción, ¿seria al aire libre o en un salón? ¿Cuántos invitados serian? ¿En qué mesa estarían ubicados? ¿Cómo serian las invitaciones?   ¿La comida? —Aunque si lo pienso bien ese aspecto estaba resuelto con KyungSoo—, la fecha,  ¿mis padre y los suyos estarían presente para ese día?      Además,  un montón de otras cosas que sinceramente no recuerdo o quiero recordad.  Y solo seria una pequeña ceremonia, con familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo. 

 

Pese a todo ese trabajo, las múltiples decisiones que tomar, finalmente después de tres meses, en una ubicación al aire libre en una hermosa y fresca tarde, BaekHyun y estamos por unir nuestras vidas bajo un promesa de amor, bajo los términos legales de nuestro país, con un decurso del juez y la lectura de de los artículos del código civil.             

 

BaekHyun se veía radiante, hermoso, se me terminan las palabras para describirlo.     

 

—Cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible, ChanYeol.  Te amaré siempre, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, sufra lo que sufra, duela lo que duela, sea como sea, de cerca o de lejos, siempre te amaré. —pronunció BaekHyun con una sonrisa.

 

 

Luego fue mi turno. —No ha sido fácil que llegara este momento porque hemos pasado por muchas pruebas que en lugar de alejarnos nos hicieron una pareja más sólida y jamás hemos perdido la esencia de nuestro amor. Acepto vivir el resto de mi vida al lado de una persona tan maravillosa como tú, BaekHyun. Prometo hacer del camino mil aventuras, sin olvidar quién y cómo eres. Encontraremos la tranquilidad y felicidad donde quiera que estemos.

 

Dicho esto procedimos al intercambio de anillos, y a la firma de nuestra parte como de la de los testigos y lo que mas esperamos ambos, que el juez pronunciara aquellas palabras, que oficialmente estábamos casados.  Poco después, de lacto oficial, BaekHyun y yo decidimos que realzaríamos frente a todo nuestros invitados esa tarde, una vez más —para nosotros— la ceremonia de las velas, solo por el placer de revivir aquella ocasión.  

 

Con la ayuda de nuestros testigos las tres vela y el encendedor fue traídos hacían ostros. Y YiXing  seria el oficiante. **—** BaekHyun y ChanYeol, cada uno tomen su respectiva vela y juntos enciendan la vela central, simbolizando con ella la unidad y el compromiso del uno con el otro. La luz de la vela representa la unión de la pareja, el inicio de un nuevo hogar. Dos individuos que se convierten en uno a través del matrimonio… Bien chicos ustedes prepararon esto así que deben continuar.   

**Todos reímos ante aquel último cometario, que aligero un poco el ambiente formal que se habia creado.**

**—** ChanYeol, esta llama simboliza mi amor por ti. Con mi corazón unido al tuyo formaremos un nuevo hogar. Mis pasos se unen a los tuyos para abrir nuevas sendas, para salvar obstáculos, para evadir abismos. Seré tu hombro cuando flaquees; seré tu oasis cuando el mundo te agobie; seré silencio cuando el ruido ensordezca; seré tu grito cuando el silencio te oprima; seré riachuelo cuando el mar sea bravío. Seré todo aquello que me permita que yo sea hacerte inmensamente feliz.

**—** BaekHyun, mi amor esta simbolizado en esta llama. Te deposito mi corazón junto al tuyo, para hacer que el nuestro sea uno más ancho y seguro. Hago compromiso ante ti por tu bienestar. Seré tu apoyo cuando te sientas débil; seré tu fuente cuando la sed te agobie; seré tu abrigo cuando el frío amenace; seré tu sombra cuando el calor sofoque; seré sonrisa cuando el dolor te haga sufrir; seré todo aquello que también me permita para hacerte inmensamente feliz.

           

Habiendo pronunciado aquellas palabras, terminamos aquella ceremonia, como una reafirmación de la decisión que habíamos tomado, el  compromiso de unir nuestras vidas, en tratar de cumplir nuestras promesas,  en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la vida nos permita estar juntos y quizás hasta más...  

 

            No sé si esta demás decir que, que fuimos celebrados como pareja, que KyungSoo y su adolescente hijo me advirtieron que no metiera la pata con BaekHyun, porque no me alcanzaría  la vida para pagar cualquier sufrimiento que le llegara a causar. Ni el padre de BaekHyun fue tan aterrador como ese par. Pero ellos no tenían por qué preocuparse,  pues yo dedicaría mi vida a hacer feliz a BaekHyun sin importar lo que pasara.        


End file.
